overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind and Body
Kotonoha despite being stood up at the bonfire is still hung up on Makoto and is emailing him. Kokoro chats with Kotonoha and makes Kotonoha admit to having a boyfriend and made sandwiches for him. Meanwhile Makoto and Sekai are having sex at Makoto's giant bath. Before Sekai leaves she offers to make lunch for Makoto because the bavarois he made for her was incredibly good. Sekai's feeling down because Setsuna transferred and insists on making lunch for Makoto. After she leaves Makoto remembers Kotonoha's also making lunch for him tomorrow. Sekai comes to school and tells Makoto her mother liked Makoto's bavarois very much. Lunchtime comes and Sekai's excited to have Makoto eat it when Kotonoha comes and takes Makoto away to have lunch with him. Kotonoha asks Sekai to join them but she declines, being disappointed with Makoto. During lunch Makoto says Kotonoha's getting better and Kotonoha asks if he's still close with Sekai. Makoto says no but says they're not on bad terms but aren't that close Meanwhile Nanami and Hikari, being misinformed of Sekai and Makoto's relationship think they're going out and tells Sekai to keep an eye on h er boyfriend. Sekai denies that he's her boyfriend and says the only time he said he loved her was when they were pretending and that she wants to keep loving him but don't want things to get weird and for him to hate her. Nanami then starts to complain about her boyfriend and his sister's brother complex. Hikari then mentions the guy she's got a one sided thing for is a long-term battle and she's taken "steps". After school Makoto and Sekai go up to the roof to talk. Sekai mentions that she didn't need to make him lunch and Makoto apologizes. Sekai then states she doesn't want to be the girl he sleeps with while they hid it from Kotonoha and that it makes her feel guilty. Makoto then apologizes for it and says goodbye but Sekai, not wanting to lose Makoto says she was kidding and asks to pick up where they left off. Makoto then says he's going to be more honest and truthful to himself and says he loves her more than Kotonoha. Kotonoha comes out of her meeting only to run into Nanami and despite being misinformed threatens Kotonoha to make her stay away from Makoto and that he and Sekai have been going out together since the start of the semester. Kotonoha refuses to believe it and runs over to the rooftop to catch Makoto taking Sekai from behind. At home Kotonoha wonders if Makoto hates her now because she didn't do the things he's doing with Sekai now and that it's her fault she didn't satisfy him and masturbates thinking about Makoto. Makoto and Sekai are at Sekai's after having sex Sekai says he didn't want to do it with her but Kotonoha but Makoto says she's wrong and says he loves her. Sekai says she loves him too and she'll believe she's the one who he loves most. Makoto apologizes and Sekai says it's okay and asks him to not forget that she loves her. Category:Episodes